My Heart, It Beats, Beats For Only You
by SarahtheStrange15
Summary: What would happen when Jacob Black imprints on me when i move to la push? Tons of fluff! Post eclipse. First fan fiction. R&R!:D


**This is my first fan fiction. Take that into thought before you judge, mkaye? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

I sat up with a start as my alarm clock blared out that annoying tune I despised. I looked around my room. The walls were painted the happiest shade of yellow and there were boxes everywhere. When I went to sit up there was a shooting pain through my back _well that's what you get for sleeping on the floor. _Suddenly, I heard a bang on my door, which made me jump.

"Sarah, your going to be late for your first day of school!", my mom yelled.

Me and my mom just moved to an Indian reservation in La push, Washington after my dad and brother wear killed in a car accident. My mom decided this would be the best place to restart our lives and forget about the past and start the future. And with my luck so far this place seemed like the most boring and wettest place on earth. (Which will be totally great for my hair)

I grudgingly got up and made my way to the washroom. While I ran the water for the shower I looked at myself in the mirror and despised at what looked back at me. I looked unhealthy, and even more pail than what I usually was. All of the sudden, a wave of nausea rushed over me and I vomited my dinner and maybe even my lunch into the sink. _Get a hold of yourself Sarah_.

After I finished showering I ran a brush through my short curly brown hair, and then blow-dried it. I looked in the mirror longer 

than I usually did, for some strange reason I looked different but I couldn't put my finger on it. I mean nothing really changed; I still have unhealthy pale skin, chocolate eyes, beautiful luscious lips, and a couple freckles plastered across my face. I shrugged it off and started straightening my hair till it was perfect then ran a line of eyeliner on my top and bottom lids. When I went back to my room I saw that my alarm clock read 7:35 on it. Not wanting to be late on my first day of school in la-push I raced to one of the boxes in my room that read clothes on the front of it. I opened it and decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a bring me the horizon t-shirt, and my favourite sweater which had lightning bolts and sculls on it.

When I walked into the kitchen my mom was _attempting_ to make pancakes. "Would you like breakfast, dear?" "No thanks, i'm not hungry."

After my mom had gave me the directions to the La push high school I decided on wearing my black converses. And bid my mom a goodbye. "Have a great day sweety."

I took my old black Chevy to school. On my way there another wave of nausea hit me and luckily I pulled over and got out of the truck just in time to vomit everything that was in my stomach. _It won't be that bad Sarah._ I sighed and jumped back into my truck.

When I got to school I walked into the office and handed the secretary my transfer sheets she gave me a welcoming smile and gave me directions to wear all my classes were. Once I got to my first class which was Trig I went up to the teacher and handed 

him a slip the secretary said I had to get signed by all my teachers.

"Hello there, Miss Archer. I'm Mr. Greenwood. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class please?"

I turned to the class. "Hi, my name is Sarah Archer i'm from Barrie, Ontario. I'm 17 years old."**(I'm actually 13 but this is my story, right?:)** I said while staring at the old tiled floor.

"Hm, you can sit at the back for now."

I didn't even look up while I walked to sit beside a fairly large guy at the back of the class.

"Okay, let's begin everyone!" Mr. Greenwood said.

Trig was fairly dull except for the fact that the guy I sat next to kept on staring at me. That kind of freaked me out a little bit so I sat as far away from him as I could. When the bell rang I got my things and shoved them into my Roxy backpack.

Once I found my way to my locker I put my things into it and pulled out what I needed for my next class. As I was shutting my locker I heard a low voice say behind me, "So you're Sarah Archer?" As i turned around I find my self face to face with the guy I sat beside in Trig. _Is he stalking me?_

"Last time I checked I was. And you are...?" I asked.

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself i'm Jacob Black."

Jacob POV

I woke up with a start then I heard Billy banging on my door. "Jacob, get up! You're going to be late AGAIN!" Once I heard him wheel away from my door I let out a large groan.

After getting dressed and eating a large bowl of cheerios I left for school in my ancient truck. On the way there if stopped to pick up Embry and Quil at Embry's house.

"So are we skipping today, fellas?", I asked.

"Naw, if i skip on more time my dad will give me shit.", Quil replied.

When we got to school I parked in the seniors area and got out.

"Cya, later." Embry and Quil said at the same time.

-XxX-

When I got to Trig, which was my first class. I went to go sit at the back so no one would have any problems seeing the board over my head. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. It was almost as if time had just utterly stopped and me and her were the only things moving.

"Hello there, Miss Archer. I'm Mr. Greenwood. Would you care to introduce yourself to the class please?" Mr. Greenwood said while I came back to reality.

For a moment her beautiful face looked horror-strucked. But she did what she was told and stumbled to the front of the class and 

turned a beautiful cherry red. "Hi, my name is Sarah Archer I'm from Barrie, Ontario. I'm 17 years old.", she explained quickly.

"Hm, you can sit at the back for now.", Mr. Greenwood said.

As she made her way over to the seet next to me i realized how even more beautiful she was up close. Her big, chocolate brown eyes were stunning against her pale skin, her short brown hair was sticking out in different angles _Just like that bloodsucker's sister, Alice _and her body was long and curvy. I couldn't stop starring at her; it was like there was a metal force pulling me towards her. Every part of me wanted to hold her in my arms and make her mine _forever._

I didn't even pay attention to whatever Mr. Greenwood was talking about through the entire class and after Sarah realized i was staring at her she moved a little bit over so we were farther apart.

When the bell rang she picked up her books and shoved them into her backpack and swiftly walked out of the class. Dumbfounded at just what happened, i also picked up my books and headed out of the classroom. Once i got to my locker i noticed that Sarah was standing beside it. _I guess she's my locker neighbour. _But before i could reach my locker i had a look over her body. _Damn, those curves are so seductive. _**(lol, everyone tells me i have great curves.)**

"So you're Sarah Archer?", I asked.

When she turned around I almost gasped from the look she had on her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was biting her lower lip. It made her look so adorable.

"Last time I checked I was. And you are...?"

"Oh sorry, let me introduce myself I'm Jacob Black."

"Cool."

"Uhm, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?"

Her faced brightened as soon as it left my mouth.

"Sure.", she said while smiling a seductive smile.

_God I want her._

"Really? That's great!"

"Uhm, yea. I guess I'll see you at lunch.", she said while walking down the hallway.

_Oulala, Jakey just imprinted! _Thought Embry. _Shut up _I thought back.

Sarah POV

The rest of my morning classes went by very fast. It seemed as if I was getting more and more nervous as lunch approached. In my other school I was used to having a lot of friends and I made friends easily. But I couldn't help worrying over if Jacob's friends would like me or if they were as weird as he was. _Don't worry, if the like you that's great, and if the don't you can't help that. Just _

_be yourself _I thought as the bell rang for the end of my last class before lunch.

As I walked to my locker I noticed that Jacob was waiting for me.

"Hey." I said.

"Uh-hey yourself." Jacob replied.

Then I noticed that almost every guy was starring at me, including Jacob. _Oh joy._

"So how do you like La push so far?" Jacob asked.

"Ugh, I hate it. It's so wet and boring."

"Then why did you move here?"

"Oh, uhm my dad and brother died in a car crash. My mom thought this would be a good place to start over." My voice broke.

"I'm sorry."

"Yea... so I guess we should be heading to lunch now?"

"Mhm."

On the way to the cafeteria I noticed that Jacob never took his eyes off of me. I guess I should get used to that.

The cafeteria was like 7 times smaller then my other school's cafeteria and most of the tables were already crowded with people. Once it was our turn in line Jacob started over flowing his tray with food and I looked at him with bulging eyes.

"I eat a lot." He said as if he was commenting on the colour of my skin.

"Oh." I said as I chose a banana and chocolate milk.

After we paid for our food Jacob led me to a group of guys that were enormous like him.

"Sarah, meet Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Collin, and Brady." Jacob motioned to the enormous guys. "And guys meet Sarah."

"Hey." They said in anusion.

I sat down beside Paul and Jacob was on the other.

"Is THAT all your going to eat? Are you trying to be anorexic? Anorexia is bad." Paul motioned towards my tray.

"Oh, no. I just don't eat much."

Before Paul could answer a very pretty girl with long brown hair with a MCR t-shirt on sat down across from me. While she did so she gave me a questioning look.

"Oh Kim, meet Sarah." Jacob said before stuffing a whole piece of pizza into his mouth.

"Hi, you must be new. It's good to have a girl at the table." She said while giving Jared a kiss on the cheek. I assumed they were going out.

The rest of lunch wasn't all that bad, and Paul and I really hit it off. But couldn't help but noticing a growl come out of Jacob's throat when Paul asked me if I was single.

"I guess I should be going. The bell will be going soon." I said.

As I walked out of the cafeteria I could feel Jacob's eyes boring into my back.

**Okay, so tell me what you think! (Good and bad please.) I won't post the second chapter before I get ****at least**** 5 reviews.** **I know that the pack can't hear each others thoughts in human form but in my story they can! **

**Sincerely,  
DarlingDisaster-xo**


End file.
